The Night Is Pretty
by Zeriku
Summary: ...and Reno would be damned if he spent it alone. Yaoi


Prompt: Bars and rooftops + umbrella

_For kori anders. Ilu bb~_

I don't own.

Un-beta-d + Unthought of. Pardon the lack of excitement this elicits.

**=herebepagebreak=**

Loose tie hanging on his neck, emerald green scanned the area. A hand went up to pull the tie more so that he can access the buttons underneath. Slowly unbuttoning the first few buttons, a wild grin surfaced, eyes landing on a club that has the longest line in the entire street. Walking up to the club's bouncer, he flashed a card and, with no more interruptions, he was let in, much to the annoyance of those waiting in line.

Loud music met his ears as he sighed a contented one. Walking up to the bar, he smirked at the bartender, who responded with a raise of an eyebrow.

"My, my. What do we have here? I thought you've locked your self up in your room with some hot chick." The bartender said as he served Reno his usual drink, White Russian.

Cocking his head to the side, he plastered a look of innocence on his face.

"Whatever are you talking about?" he downed his drink, offering his glass for a refill. "Lady Luck seems to have not been on my side for the past two weeks."

The bartender refilled his glass. "So you got lots of bonding time with your hand, eh?"

Reno snorted, throwing a mocking glare. "Fuck you."

The bartender laughed. "Someone's been doing that for me while you were bonding with your hand."

His laugh extended as he saw the pout that appeared on the redhead's face. He was about to say more when a velvety voice cut in.

"White Russian."

Reno, sipping at his drink at the moment, almost choked. A shiver ran through his spine; the voice was _that _sexy.

'_I sure hope the owner is, too.'_

Glancing surreptitiously at the side, he almost jawdropped. Long, hair hung down, framing a face so godly Reno thought he must've died without knowing it and gone to heaven (or hell). His eyes traveled lower to the person's neck, the zip of his body-fitting leather pulled down up till his collarbone. Sweat glistened there, and Reno licked his lips.

"I don't like being eyed like that."

His eyes shot up, meeting an annoyed pair of silvery green. He smiled an apologetic one, though it still has a hint of playfulness in it.

"Sorry. My eyes appreciate lovely things so much its got discretion erased from its dictionary."

The man scoffed, grabbing his drink from the bar and stalked away. His hips had a hint of sway in them, though, Reno noted.

"Lovely, ain't he?"

He nodded, before sharply looking at the bartender, a wild grin in his lips. Seeing this, the bartender just shook his head, moving to attend to his other customers.

"Oh c'mon, man!" Reno whined. When he received no response, he whined some more and sniffled a bit, earning a few incredulous looks from the other people passing by. The bartender ignored him for a bit, but when the redhead started to talk about how pitiful his life had become and so on, he sighed. Fishing a number out of his pocket, he threw it on Reno's face.

"Goddamn whiny brat," muttered the bartender before walking off.

"I love you too!" Reno shouted before looking at the paper. It had a number on it, written in elegant curves. He wondered how the bartender got the number, but he shrugged. He'll ask later.

Like a child getting his first candy, he giggled, downed his drink, grabbed another one, and went to his usual place, which meant the corner at the right side of the bar where light never really shines. People always never go there, for some reason.

Seating himself at the soft cushiony seat, he flipped his phone open and punched the numbers swiftly. Putting it on his ear, he waited patiently as he sipped his drink.

A few rings, and then the velvety voice answered.

"Who's this?"

"No hello?" he replied, a smirk playing on his lips. He noted the lack of music in the background; maybe the silver haired beauty is in the restroom.

Silence met him. After a few seconds, he got his reply.

"You're that redhead, huh." The voice was laced with annoyance.

"Uh-huh. Glad you remembered me." Reno said, swirling his glass a bit.

"What do you want?"

He heard footsteps echo in the background, music not really that much.

Grinning, he said, "Well, the night is pretty, ain't it?"

Waiting for a snappy reply, he was quite surprised when he heard a laugh. Reno stifled a groan. That laugh had him going, it seems.

"You're a straightforward one," was the reply. He could almost see the man smirking.

He snorted. "Of course I am. But, really, the night is pretty."

A huff, then he heard a car honking. Reno frowned.

'_He's not in the bar anymore?'_

"I agree with you on that." A car door opened and closed. "If that's what this is about, then I guess this conversation's finished…?"

The redhead groaned. "Noooooo. We are far from finished, babe."

Keys turned, and an engine went to life. "How so?"

"Because the night is pretty." He downed his drink and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "And you're being a vixen."

Unintelligible words were said. Reno strained his ear, though the music refrained him from catching the words. After a few more seconds, he heard the car screech to a stop, then the doors opening and closing. Footsteps echoed, and then a 'ding' sounded.

A cluck of the tongue, and the conversation was being redirected. "Well, as you've said earlier, the night is pretty. I just thought it's such a waste to spend it all alone."

Eyes widening a bit, Reno thought, _'Holy shit. Could this be my night!?'_

Before he could reply, the other continued, "Since its obvious that I don't want to spend it alone, maybe there's someone here who I can grab and spend the night with."

A growl escaped from his lips. "You better not."

He received a chuckle. "Why not?" a coy tone. Reno moaned.

"Love, you shouldn't be teasing a redhead. They don't know how to control themselves."

"All the more fitting for some silver-haired guys who just can't keep their hands put once they see a hottie in the vicinity."

Reno narrowed his eyes, brows furrowing.

"Let's play a game."

Eyebrows raising up, Reno found himself sitting up straighter. His adrenaline's starting to pump up.

"What game?"

"I believe you know your way around here." Reno didn't respond, which the other took as a sign to continue. "Shall we test it?"

He grinned from ear to ear. "Bring it, babe."

A 'ding' was heard. "I'm currently on top of one of the buildings in the vicinity." Distant cars honking can be heard, followed with a gust of wind. "I can also see the bar you're in right now. And below is an old woman with a pink-striped umbrella."

Reno waited, gulping.

"If you can get to me before 12:03, maybe…"

He heard a zipper run down, and that's all Reno needed. Standing up, he pushed his way through the crowd, catching a glimpse of the clock that hung around the shelves behind the bartender.

It said 11:50.

"Shit. No time extensions?" he asked, bursting through the entrance and running towards the parking lot. He jumped on his motorbike, literally slamming the key into the keyhole.

Sniggering, the other replied, "Unfortunately, no. I'm an impatient person, you see."

Bringing the engine to life, he started driving, putting his helmet on is in the least of his worries. One hand on the handles and the other holding the phone to his ear, his eyes scanned for a pink-striped umbrella.

"No more clues?" he asked.

"I see no reason to give you more."

Letting out a frustrated sound, he immediately knew the explanation why his target wouldn't give anymore clues. Seeing pink amidst all the black and other dark colors, he stopped, right in the middle of the street. His head looked from left to right.

"What's the matter, loverboy?" the voice from his phone inquired, mocking.

"You know what's wrong." He shot back. At both sides of him are two buildings, equal in height and, from what he can see, have a rooftop. Frustrated, he glanced at his watch.

11:58

Grunting, he looked up. Five more minutes and this once in a lifetime chance will be gone. Almost ready to give in to the pressure, he saw a glimmer of silver on top of the building on his right side. Getting off of his bike (and leaving it in the middle of the road), he ran inside the building, miraculously evading people. Seeing an elevator, he jumped inside, punching the top floor button and the close button several times. When the elevator started moving, he gasped for breath.

"Are you sure about your decision?"

Wheezing, he replied, "We'll just see."

"Hmmm…"

A 'ding' was heard, and the elevator door opened. Seeing one flight of stairs, he took two at a time, glancing at his watch.

12:01

Adrenaline pumping, he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it viciously, almost taking it off from the door. Panting and sweat-coated, his face fell as no silver haired beauty greeted his sight.

"Haha, why the long face?"

Reno's eyes widened. The voice sounded clear, accompanied by wind, not static-y noise. He also noticed that his phone's lying a few feet from him at the right; it must've been thrown off when he opened the door.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw his target leaning beside the door, the phone over his ear. His companion's eyes raked over him, slowly, and that made him shiver. Snapping his phone shut, the silver haired man stalked forward, his movements like that of a feline. The zipper was pulled right on top of the man's bellybutton, exposing toned abs that are screaming 'touch me'.

His pants got tighter.

A hand grabbed his tie, which was used to yank him forward. Hot breath tickled his ear.

"12:02."

Reno's breath hitched as he felt the other's fingers dance above his crotch, but not really touching. The movement drew a long moan from his throat, a huskier one because his throat was already parched from two particular reasons.

"You know what that means."

And Reno spent the night as a happy man.

**=herebepagebreak=**

His mouth stretched to its fullest as he yawned. Rude eyed his partner critically, though he said nothing. The taller knew why Reno's got that stupid grin on his face despite having a slouchier stance than usual.

They were on their way to their boss' room, and for some reason, Rude had a hunch that someone's going to like this little visit. Nodding to Elena, who was on duty at that time, he knocked thrice before opening the door, entering first. His partner trailed after him, trying to look as composed and business-like as he can.

Smoothing his hair a bit, Reno gaped when he looked forward, eyeballs threatening to fall out of their sockets. The one he was staring to just smirked.

"Basing on Reno's reaction, I believe the two of you would get along, yes?" Rufus said in a nonchalant tone, seemingly going through some papers. But one cannot deny the smile he had, even if it's so slight.

"Wa-wait, wha?"

The man Rufus was talking to turned to face them, a smile innocent yet not really in his face.

"The name's Yazoo. I'll be working alongside you guys from now on."

Rude grunted, but he was rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. He was right about his hunch. Someone _is _definitely happy right now.

**=herebepagebreak=**

Ohohoho~

Thanks for reading and please drop a review? : )


End file.
